Not Today
by AussieApple
Summary: Dr. Regina Mills meets Emma Swan in the craziest of ways. Trying to cross Greys and OUAT. Ive made all this up and own nothing. Ideas welcomed at the end of the chapters.


Of all days for this to bloody happen, fate just had to choose today, Emma thought to herself as she plopped down in the waiting area outside the room of the doctors that would be interviewing her for. This is her chance, the dream job she had worked so hard for. She looked down at her brand new scrubs- ripped around the knees with blood and dirt caked on. She saw random dark spots that smelt a bit like oil. She hadn't even noticed the dried up blood on the side of her face. Hopefully, no one else could smell her because that would be 100x more mortifying than looking like gotten to a fight with a rabid koala. She could see her reflection on the door windows and it took her everything she had to not get up and leave- always have to be the hero, don't you Emma?

Emma had worked entirely too hard for this opportunity to just get up and leave. She worked numerous jobs to put herself through college and university. She had given up any means of being social. She had a few friends but main ride or die was a black Labrador retriever that she had rescued from an owner who had all but destroyed him. She had given up the parties, the trips, the girls. Ahh, the girls. She refused to let herself get involved with anyone until she had finished her goals. She had worked too hard to let a little fling deter her. And all that hard work is now probably for naught as she sat there dejectedly wondering how this interview would even begin. Well, at least, the little boy is alive…

She turns at the sound of a sharp gasp, "You…"

30 minutes earlier…

Emma could barely control her nerves. She has been preparing for this moment since she was 23. She has given her all and sacrificed so much that it was finally time to reap the fruits of her labor. She looked down at her recently ironed scrubs, popped in a breath mint, and checked her hair one last time. Perfect she thought. Albeit nervous, Emma walked with confidence knowing that she deserved to be at Storybrook Research Medical Center. She would be working with the newest imagery technology to assist with diagnosing cancer and other diseases sooner and clearer than ever before. She also had the chance to be working under Dr. Regina Mills and Dr. Arizona Robbins in one of the best pediatric wards in the world, dream of hers since high school.

Emma gets out of her car and starts to walk towards the elevator when her eye catches something. She's not sure how it started. It all happened so quickly. She acted before she could think. If she would have thought about it, it would have been over before she had a chance to react. She just simply threw herself in harm's way, consequences be damned. She saw the car headed in the same direction a toddler had been heading. The driver of the car was paying no mind to his surroundings and the child's mother was oblivious to the situation. A quick tackle and swoop had saved the boy but not her noggin from hitting a car. Her arms protected the boy as she rolled on the unforgiving concrete feeling her scrubs and her skin being ripped.

For the first few seconds Emma laid on her back with the child on her chest and her wrapped around him. Her wrists and elbows were scrapped but hearing and feeling the boy breathe had made it all worth it. Then he started screaming and that helped reality set in. Suddenly he was taken from her arms by whom she presumed was the mother and the waterworks were in full force. She bent down and grabbed the child and lifted him up to her. She checked him but then quickly bent down and tried assessed Emma but there was no time. She needed to leave and leave now, or she was going to miss her interview. This was a huge hospital and she still had to find the where she needed to go.

Trying to get up the woman placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke with her, "Ma'am, you need to be still. You could have a spinal injury and moving could make it worse. You could also have a head injury or concussion. Please, do not move."

"I don't have time for this," Emma said trying to get up. Of course, her head hurt. She hit it on something, was it the ground or maybe a car? She wasn't quite sure, really. Her whole body ached.

"Ma'am, I insist. I am a doc.."

"I DON'T CARE!" Emma said defiantly. "Listen lady, I can't be late."

"Nothing is more important than your health and if you would just relax for a second…"

Emma cut her off again, "I don't have time for this." She found her backpack and put it over her shoulder. She looked at her one more time, "is your son ok?"

Looking up a little bewildered, "he seems to be fine thanks to you. But the driver seems to have disappeared. I'll have security pull the footage and call the police. You will probably have to give a statement."

"Absolutely fuckin not." She said and made her way towards the nearest staircase since an elevator would erase even more time.

By the time she reaches the 8th floor she realizes she has about 6 minutes to find where she needs to go. She has no time to go to the bathroom and try to clean up wash the grossness off herself. She just hopes her deodorant has done its job.

Her only saving grace is that she's on time. When she walks up to the front desk the secretary, Kathryn by the name tag, looks at her with a mixture of wonder and disgust. Emma can tell that she is trying hard not stare at her. She's probably trying to figure out if I'm a patient or not, Emma mused to herself.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" the secretary said.

"Um, hi. My name is Emma Swan and I'm meant to have an interview with a Dr. Mills and Dr. Robbins at 9 am."

"You're Emma Swan?"

"Uh, yeah. It's been a crazy morning and you probably wouldn't have time to listen to me even if I explained it to you."

"Right. Dr. Mills is not here yet so once she arrives her and Dr. Robbins will call in you in the meeting room. You can have a seat over in the waiting section if you'd like."

"Is there a restroom around here? I would like to try to clean up some."

"There is but its all the way down the hall and if Dr. Mills arrives and you are not here, well, she won't even entertain the thought of interviewing someone who cannot be punctual. She normally arrives 15 minutes ago so it's up to you about what you want to do."

"Great," Emma mutters, "ok, thanks. I'll just wait over there I suppose." She turned around and went to go sit down. YOLO, she thought as she slumped in to her seat. At least the television might distract her she thought. However, the longer she looked at the screen the worse her headache became. She was becoming extremely tired as the minutes passed and caught herself starting to nod off.

She turns at the sound of a sharp gasp, "You…"

Could this day get anymore worse? Emma already knows whose voice that is. "Listen, I told you I was fine. Your boy seems to be fine. Can you please just leave me alone? I cannot deal with this right now. And you're making my headache worse…"

The woman raised an eyebrow at her tone and that she said she had a headache. Of course, she did. She dented her car with her noggin.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Emma let out a deep sigh, "No, now please let me alone. I need to get my head in the game. I'm sure security will be able find the driver and you won't need me. Now, I'm begging you to please."

"Dr. Mills, this is Emma Swan, you're 9:30." The secretary said.

Emma took in a deep breath and let her head hit the back of the chair as she closed her eyes. Of course, it fuckin is, she thought. How could she be so stupid. She looked back at the woman who had a giant smirk on her face. "I'll see myself out. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Emma got up to walk out when she felt a hand softly grab her wrist, "you don't want to interview? I am aware we paid for you to come up from Florida to interview for this position and I would hate for those funds to be squandered."

Emma looked at her like she had two heads. She cares about the money they spent on my plane ticket? Of course, she does. "Of course, I do."

"Follow me to my office. I need to clean you up before we start this. All this blood is very unbecoming."


End file.
